Igor, Come Home Part 2: A New Igor
Igor, Come Home Part 2: A New Igor is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. It is also part 2 of the fan made story arc, "Igor, Come Home." Premise The Pound Puppies find Igor, but Igor doesn't want to come back to the puppy pound with them. Vigor, Igor's twin brother, then explains to the gang on how a cat's heart is in Igor. Plot Part One (Clips from Igor, Come Home Part 1: Igor's Nightmare play as the narrator explains) Narrator: Last time, after having a terrible nightmare, Igor leaves the pound and seeks refuge in the Bark and Growl Cafe, owned by Rocky Gibralter and his daughter, Tina. Meanwhile, as Bright Eyes revealed to everyone that Igor has a cat's heart, Igor's twin brother, Vigor, could not stay silent any longer and prepares to explain to everyone about Igor and his cat's heart. But, How did Igor get a cat's heart? and has Igor left the pound for good? Stay tuned! (Transition to Holly's Puppy Pound, where Vigor is about to tell his story to everyone else) Vigor: Iggy's been through a lot, even through his birth. (Flashback to Sonia with Igor and Vigor in her arms.) Vigor: (Narrating) My twin brother and I were born in Budapest, Hungary and raised by our parents, and their original owner, Peter. I came out okay, but Igor? After He was born, His heart was starting to fail, from a birth defect. Our mother, Sonia, wanted her pup to survive. But Vladimir, our father, wouldn't want to use his money to pay for the surgery. Rather than let Iggy's life cut short, mother used father's money to pay the surgery, unaware to father. The surgery was successful, but... (In the Doctor's Office, the veterinarian is delivering the news to Vigor, Sonia, and Peter) Doctor: I'm very sorry, but the only Heart we could give him is a heart of a Birman Cat. There are no others for him. Vigor: (Narrating) We decided to keep His heart transplant secret, so poor Iggy wouldn't be bullied and teased by other pups. Of Course, mother, Vladimir, who doesn't realize the news yet, Peter, and I helped him through. however... (At a Street, 3 pups are pinning down Igor, but Sonia pushes one of them out of the way as Vigor takes the picture of the incident. Their original owner, Peter, and Vladimir rush in to help out while the bully pups' owners pinned him down too) Sonia: How dare you bully my son! Bully Pup #1: Stay out of this, Old Lady! Vladimir: I'll claw your sorry tail for insulting my wife! Peter: How dare you insult my dog, you little brat! Bully Pup #2: (to Vigor) And You! Give me that camera (Igor claws the bully pup's face.) Ouch! (Peter pulls out a knife and fights back against the owners off-screen. Meanwhile, Igor, Vigor, Vladimir, and Sonia watch as a shadow of Peter fights the owners.) Owner #1: Yeow! My face! Bully Pup #2: We'll get you for this! (The Bully Pups and their owners run away as Peter exhales of relief and comforts his pets.) Peter: And next time, raise your pets right, you miserable disgraces to humanity! Baby Vigor: Serves them right. Sonia: Vigor, may I speak to you alone? (Sonia and young Vigor go to another part of an alley) Sonia: Your father must not know that I used his money to save your brother. It's for the best. Baby Vigor: I promise, Mom. Vigor: (Narrating) In hopes of making sure Igor wouldn't have any more enemies of the town's pups and their owners that would shun him while keeping Igor's existance secret from father, we took him somewhere where not even those bullies would find him.... Toddler Igor: Vigor, what's this? Toddler Vigor: It's Egger Castle. It was last used in 1957 as a Barracks. It'll be a great hideout. No one will see you here. Vigor: (Narrating) However, while our father went away for a while, Igor didn't gain enough maturity. As the dog years passed, everything was going good, until that bully pup and his owner came and located where Igor was. (The bully pup, with a scar on his nose, and his owner, who now has scars all over his face, hear the location where Peter and his dogs are hiding.) Bully Pup #1: Ah, the shrimp. He'll pay for ruining my perfect nose and without anyone to help him, he'll be fair play. Owner #1: And his owner will pay for ruining my face. (Transition to a small house in the Hungarian country side, where Peter, Igor, Sonia, and Vigor are staying) Vigor: (Narrating) But we got wise, and brought Igor to the countryside somewhere where those bullies wouldn't find him. We stayed with him, but as soon as we told him about the surgery... Igor: So, father didn't want to pay for my surgery, eh? You know what I think he is? He's a selfish, greedy deadbeat, that's what he is! A selfish, greedy deadbeat. Vigor: (Narrating) Igor then packed his bags and went off. The next day, father came back from good trip and I told him, mother and Peter that Igor ran away, they were heart-broken. Father had confessed to us that he didn't have enough money to pay for the surgery and tried to raise money so that he'll be able to save Igor. A while later, we've heard that Igor was doing fine at Holly's Puppy Pound, which was located in the United States. I told mother, father, and Peter that I'm going to find him in the USA. I had to wait for the next flight to the U.S.A. After arriving, I went to Holly's Puppy Pound and was finally reunited with Igor. (Flashback ends. Reflex is heart broken by the story) Vigor: And that, my friends, is how my twin brother got his cat's heart. Cooler: So that's why he ran away from the pound. Camille: So, that explains it... Igor's Voice: Just be Reasonable! I'm not a weakling, just because I have something Your kind has... Nose Marie: But why didn't You bring Him home when You came or told Us about His Cat heart? Vigor: Well, since He has or... Had friends like You, I was hesitant. Bright Eyes: Poor Iggy. Whopper: but how did Iggy get into pranks in the first place? Vigor: It's My own fault, since He got bullied. It started with a Flea prank. and those bullies scratched a lot. It was His first prank. Marcus: I say we should start a search party to find Igor and convince him to come back to the puppy pound with us. Cooler: Good idea, Marcus. I just hope We're not too late. (Meanwhile, at the Bark and Growl Cafe, Igor is sitting alone with Tina) Igor: Did I ever tell you that I like to pull pranks? Tina: No. Igor: You see, I have a habit of pulling pranks on others. Don't worry, their harmless. For example, close your eyes. (Tina closes her eyes) Tina: Okay, now what? Igor: Dark, isn't it? (Igor laughs and so does Tina) Tina: Oh, I get it! "Dark, isn't it?"! That's a good prank, Igor. Igor: I used that prank on my friends all the time. Tina: So, how did you end up in the park. Igor: I left the pound because I have a... (Thinking) If you tell her that you have a cat's heart, she'll treat you like a weirdo! (Aloud) I don't want to talk about it. Tina: Oh. I see. Igor: And I'm not going back to the pound because they'll treat me like an outcast. Thanks for the vanilla milkshakes. (Leaves the cafe.) Mr. Gibralter: W-Wait! Don't you want your change? Igor: You can keep it. You need it more, right? Tina: Iggy! Do you have a girlfriend? Igor: I already have one, back at the pound. but, Thanks for asking! Tina: (Thinking) Well, couldn't hurt to ask. (Aloud) Good luck, Iggy! I hope You find what You're looking for! Igor: Thanks, everyone at the Bark and Growl Cafe... Mr. Gibralter: Come back anytime you want! (Outside the Bark and Growl Cafe) Igor: (Thinking) Everyone seems to be friendly in there. Should I stay there or continue finding another puppy pound? As much as I'd to stay, I have to keep going. I can't reveal my secret to anyone else. Oh! I forgot something! (Meanwhile, the other Pound Puppies and their friends find Igor's suitcases on the park bench) Bright Eyes: Look! Iggy's suitcases. He must have left them behind. (Nose Marie sniffs around) Nose Marie: My nose tells me that Igor went to the Bark and Growl Cafe. Beamer: (Shocked) The Bark and Growl Cafe?! That's a dangerous place for Iggy! He'll get hurt! (Beamer rushes off) Beamer: I'll save you, Iggy! Cooler: Beamer! Wait! (Everyone else follows Beamer. Igor enters) Igor: Oh, there are my suitcases. (Igor looks inside to see if nothing is stolen) Igor: Good. Everything is still there. (Igor then pulls out a picture of Bright Eyes and sighes sadly) Igor: Princess. I know how much you miss me, but I still can't go back. but I'm sure there'll come a time when We meet again. (grabs His suitcases and leaves.) Part Two (The other Pound Puppies and friends are standing near the entrance to the Bark and Growl Cafe.) Nose Marie: That's where Iggy was. We'll ask around. (One hour later...) Bright Eyes: Well, Iggy was here less than 20 minutes ago. Whopper: And he insisted on paying for the milkshakes even though it was on the house. Howler: Who knew Iggy wanted to pay full price rather than have something for free? (Nose Marie sniffs again) Nose Marie: Now, my nose tells me that Igor is somewhere at the Pets are People Too Restaurant. Cooler: Why don't we check it out? (At the Pets are People Too Restaurant, Igor near the entrance) Igor: It says, "No Strays Allowed". Heh. The Bark and Growl Cafe had better standards. They don't let desperate pup starve to death. (Walks outside of the city to a farmland as He plays His harmonica.) Igor: (thinking) Ever since I arrived on this country, the USA, Vigor wanted to help me escape from my tormentors. Toddler Vigor's Voice: Igor, look. Maybe having you here isn't a good idea. You deserve somewhere where bullies can never pick on you. Freedom would be a right. And if you believe in yourself, there's nothing you can't do. Igor: Vito... (rests under a tree and falls asleep as he takes off his glasses.) As much as I'd liked to come to the Farm outside Poundsville, but... I don't think Rodney or Lyra would set a place for Me. (Back at Poundsville, the Pound Puppies and others are at the Pets are People Too Restaurant. They didn't find Igor) Violet: He's not inside the restaurant. Scrounger: He wasn't inside the garbage cans. Vigor: Where could Igor be? Precious: I'm worried for Iggy. Cooler: We all are, Precious, but we still have to find him no matter what. (Nose Marie sniffs again) Nose Marie: My nose tells me that Igor left the town to the countryside. Whopper: You know, Bright Eyes? I kind of missed being called "Whammy" by Iggy. (Back at the countryside, a Cocker Spaniel approaches the sleeping Igor. Igor wakes up and sees the Cocker Spaniel) Cocker Spaniel: Hi there. Igor: Hello. Cocker Spaniel: What's your name, bub? Igor: My name is Igor Strayvinski, but you can call me Iggy. Cocker Spaniel: The name's Jacey. Wait- you don't mean Igor as in Igor of the Pound Puppies, do you? Igor: I was a member of the Pound Puppies. Jacey: I've heard so much about you guys. Igor: Well, truth be told, I didn't realize we were that famous even in a farmland. Jacey: I've heard from the news about how you guys found homes for stray puppies and kittens, who you foiled Katrina Stoneheart's plans and what-not. Igor: Oh. Jacey: Why don't you stay at the farm for a while? It's not far from here. Igor: Sure. Why not? (Jacey and Igor go to Jacey's farm. At the farm, there is an old barn and a nice looking house.) Igor: Hmm... quaint little house, isn't it? Jacey: Well, it ain't much, but at least it's peaceful. No car noises, no constructions, no neon lights. You should meet my owners. They're friendly. (Jacey and Igor go inside the house. A young woman(Susan Johnson) and her husband(Terrence Johnson) enter. Another dog(Sonia) and her owner(Peter) enter) Susan: Hello, Jacey. Who's your friend? Jacey: This here is Igor. Igor Strayvinski. Sonia: Igor Strayvinski? (Igor notices his mother and Peter) Igor: Mom? Peter? (Igor rushes toward Sonia and Peter and hug them) Sonia: Hello again, my baby. Igor: I missed you two so much! Jacey: Oh, so you must be Sonia's son. Igor: That's right. Peter: What brings you here at the farm? Igor: I left the Puppy Pound because if I tell them about my cat's heart, everybody there will treat me like a freak. Sonia: I'm sure that everybody will understand about how you went through. So for now, why don't you stay here for a while. Then, whenever you're ready, Peter and I can take you back to the Puppy Pound. Igor: I'll stay... but I'm not sure if I want to go back. (Igor has tears rolling down his face) Igor: I'm going to lie down for a moment. By any chance do you have a guest room? Terrence: Yes. The guest room is upstairs. Igor: Thank you. (Igor walks upstairs, crying) Sonia: My poor baby. Jacey: He must have had a hard life before he lived with the Pound Puppies. Part Three (Meanwhile, The Pound Puppies and others are in the countryside) Bright Eyes: Iggy! Iggy! Where are you? Please come back! (In a flashback, Vigor is telling his story to Sonia, Peter, and Vladimir) Sonia: What?! Igor ran away? Vigor: Yes. He couldn't stay here any longer because of the bullies that hunted us down, but because.... Vladimir: He hated me. I have a confession to make. (Sonia, Peter, and Vigor all turn to Vladimir) Vladimir: The truth is that we didn't have enough money to save Igor. Somehow, the money I tried raising was taken to the veterinarian and Igor's life was saved. When I heard that Igor was able to survive, I was overcome with joy. And Sonia? Sonia: Yes? Vladimir: I understand. I'm not upset that you took the money to save my son's life, I'm upset that now that Igor mistook this as me being greedy, he has hated my guts. (Vladimir cries) Vladimir: I'm ashamed of myself! It's my fault that Igor ran away. It's my fault that I didn't help Igor in His time of need. If only I could make things right with my son.... (Flashback ends. Vigor sadly hungs his head) Vigor: (Thinking) I could've stopped Igor when I had the chance. Why didn't I stop him? (Cooler notices Vigor, who is depressed) Cooler: Vigor? What's wrong? (Vigor looks at Cooler) Vigor: I believe it is my fault. I wasn't there when Igor ran away from the pound. And I could've stopped him when he left Hungary. (Cooler puts his hand on Vigor's shoulder) Cooler: Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, Vigor. It's nobody's fault. Vigor: Do you think so? Cooler: Yes. Whopper: Iggy! Please come back to the pound with us! Reflex: We miss you very much! Barkerville: Where are you, young chap? (Nose Marie sniffs again) Nose Marie: He's at the Johnsons' farm! Follow me! (The Pound Puppies and others reached the Johnsons' house. They knock on the door. Peter answers) Peter: Yes? Cooler: Have you seen Igor? Peter: He's in the guest room- wait a minute! Aren't you the Pound Puppies? Howler: Yes. Peter: I'm very honored to meet you. Sonia has told me a whole lot about you and... (Peter sees Vigor) Peter: Vigor! (Vigor hugs Peter) Vigor: It's good to see you again, Peter. Peter: Likewise. Why don't you all come on in? (Peter escorts the Pound Puppies and others inside the house. Mrs. Johnson enters) Mrs. Johnson: Who are they? Peter: They are the Pound Puppies. They're from Holly's Puppy Pound. Mrs. Johnson: (Shakes Coolers hand) I'm pleased to meet you. Are you here to visit Igor? Cooler: Yes. Mrs. Johnson: He's in the guest room. (Bright Eyes goes upstairs. She then goes to the guest room where Igor is staying She sees Igor looking up at the roof.) Bright Eyes: Iggy! (Igor gets up and sees Bright Eyes.) Igor: Oh. Hello. (Bright Eyes hugs Igor.) Bright Eyes: Thank goodness you're okay! Everybody missed you at Holly's Puppy Pound. Igor: Oh, they did? well, since You came, perhaps I could introduce You to My family? We could have Our wedding here. Bright Eyes: Also... I told them that you have a cat's heart. Igor: (Pause) Well, they were gonna find out in the future anyway. Bright Eyes: However, Whopper listened in on the conversation When You told Me about your cat heart. Igor: I see. so, Whammy told the others. And they knew all along, right? Bright Eyes: Actually, Iggy... Igor: No. I can't face them. Bright Eyes: Iggy...? (Igor says nothing) I understand. (places her paw on his shoulder) Igor: (Thinking) I'm sorry. But... I can't go back to the puppy pound. Not yet, anyway. (sheds a few tears.) Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Iggy. I'm here. Take as much time as you want. (Igor wraps His arms around Bright Eyes as He continues crying.) (The words "To be continued" appear on the lower right side of the screen.) To be continued in Igor, Come Home Part 3: Igor's Heart of Kindness. Next Episode Preview Igor: You know, Bright Eyes? I think I'll go back home, after I deal with some unfinished business with My father. Bright Eyes: Well said. wait, did you say...? Wait! Why is Katrina...? Igor: Next time! Igor, Come Home Part 3, Igor's Heart of Kindness! Vladimir: Son, I wanted to pay for the surgery. Really, I did. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes